


Il suo mare personale

by smile_92



Series: Tutte le luci in cielo sono stelle [1]
Category: Urban Strangers (Band), X Factor (Italy) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, M/M, sci-fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_92/pseuds/smile_92
Summary: Alessio è un essere umano che da sempre vive su un altro pianeta, ma il richiamo della Terra è forte dentro di lui. Qaundo potrà finalmente visitarla si renderà conto che non tutto è come se l'era immaginato.Corsa fra gli asteroidi★Questa ff partecipa al contest  “SCI-FI ENTERPRISE - Non è mai troppo TARDIS”! indetto da Torre di Carta e Fanwriters.it★Numero di parole: 2999★Prompt/Traccia: Coca-Cola





	

Ad Alessio non era mai piaciuto il Safari Temporale. Non gli era mai piaciuto il safari in generale. Cosa ci trovassero tutti nell'uccidere animali, proprio non lo capiva. Per questo in quel momento se ne stava il più lontano possibile dai suoi colleghi, sperando che non lo notassero mentre sorseggiava la sua Coca-Cola.

«Oggi il mio conoscente ci farà avere le prede speciali» disse uno di loro, un tipo con i capelli ricci e biondi, la barba tagliata a formare strani ghirigori sulla pelle rosso acceso.

«Dove ci porta stavolta?» gli chiese un altro, complice.

«Su un pianeta quasi disabitato» buttò lì.

«Come tutti gli altri dove siamo andati» fu la replica delusa.

Il riccio lo guardò con una scintilla negli occhi. «Questo è migliore»

L'espressione del secondo si accese di curiosità, tanto che gli occhi piccoli e tondi sembravano volergli uscire fuori dalle orbite.

«Ehi Alex» lo chiamò il riccio, facendogli alzare gli occhi al cielo. «Perché non vieni anche tu stavolta?»

«Dove?» rispose per darsi il tempo di pensare ad una scusa plausibile.

«Al Safari» il suo tono faceva intendere che la cosa dovesse essere più che ovvia.

«Ho... Ho ancora del lavoro da fare»

«Ma dai, è venerdì. Che lavoro mai dovrai fare?»

«Io... Ho da fare» rispose brusco.

Lo guardarono entrambi scettici. «Che strano che è» sentì dire uno mentre si allontanavano. «A chi non piace il safari? È una delle cose migliori di abitare in questa epoca» continuò.

«Ah peggio per lui. Vorrà dire che si perderà la Terra»

Il cuore perse un battito.

«La Terra? Quindi andiamo lì? Cazzo! Non ci sono mai stato...» Alex non sentì il resto della frase perché il sangue aveva iniziato a pompare troppo velocemente nelle vene e gli attutiva l'udito.

La Terra. Aveva sentito solo storie e racconti su quel pianeta, il suo pianeta. Quando suo padre era piccolo era dovuto andare via da lì, poiché ormai non era più sufficiente a soddisfare le pretese degli umani. Erano emigrati tutti, dirigendosi in questo o in quel pianeta, abbandonando la loro casa. Alex ci pensava spesso ai racconti del padre, quando era piccolo ascoltarlo parlare di quel mondo era uno dei suoi passatempi preferiti e quando era cresciuto aveva iniziato ad informarsi da solo, leggendo libri e fascicoli. Aveva sempre sognato di tuffarsi in quell'enorme distesa d'acqua che ricopriva quasi interamente la Terra, il mare. Sui suoi libri c'era scritto che era salato e che finché l'inquinamento lo aveva permesso era stato pieno di creature chiamate pesci. Alcuni erano così piccoli da non riuscirsi neanche a vedere, altri invece enormi. Fu con la testa ancora immersa in questi pensieri che chiamò i due colleghi.

«Vixio! Danny!» li raggiunse velocemente «Ho cambiato idea. Vorrei venire anche io»

«Ah sapevo che non avresti resistito a lungo» esclamò Vixio, il ragazzo coi capelli ricci.

«Vedrai che ci divertiremo, Alex.» garantì l'altro guardandolo dritto negli occhi. «Sai sparare vero?» chiese subito dopo leggermente allarmato.

«M-mh» rispose semplicemente, pensando a tutt'altro.

*

La sede del Safari Temporale era in un grande palazzone che si confondeva con gli altri circostanti, non c'erano insegne né cartelli che indicassero la strada, ognuno sapeva dove andare. Alex si era limitato a seguire i suoi colleghi cercando di tenere a bada l'ansia. Finalmente aveva l'occasione per andare sull'unico pianeta che avesse mai sentito come casa, il pianeta che invadeva i suoi pensieri da piccolo e suoi sogni da adulto.

Il proprietario del Safari li accolse con un sorriso che gli fece venire un brivido lungo la schiena. Era basso e tarchiato. I capelli unti erano legati in una corta coda e gli occhi erano spropositatamente grandi per la sua faccia.

«Vixio, amico mio. Hai portato qualcun altro con te oggi a quanto vedo» ad Alex sembrò che ogni parola venisse fuori raschiandogli la gola.

«Kael, lui è Alex. Un nostro collega»

«Piacere di fare la tua conoscenza» disse guardandolo fisso negli occhi. Lui si limitò a mugugnare qualcosa in risposta, troppo impegnato a pensare a cosa avrebbe trovato sulla Terra.

Kael gli iniettò un tracciatore nel braccio, «In questo modo so dove venire riprendervi» aveva detto prima di infilargli il grosso ago nella carne.

«Avete un'ora per trovare la vostra preda, potete portarla con voi solo se priva di vita, per il resto potete scegliere una qualsiasi arma che trovate a vostra diposizione nella Cabina. Vi manderò qualche anno indietro in modo che troviate qualche animale in più, adesso la Terra è solo una grossa discarica per i pianeti circostanti. Quegli umani l'hanno spremuta per bene»

Lo stomaco di Alex ebbe un sussulto.

 

Quando arrivarono nulla era come si aspettava. Non appena la porta della Cabina si aprì un tanfo lo investì. Intorno a lui c'erano resti di palazzi costruiti con un materiale simile alla pietra, le strade sembravano ricoperte dallo stesso. Ovunque vi erano i resti di quelle che Alex riconobbe come macchine.

«Vai in giro da solo?» gli chiese Vixio vedendolo allontanarsi.

«S-sì. Ci vediamo più tardi» rispose senza girarsi.

Del mare non c'era nemmeno l'ombra e neanche delle foreste che aveva visto sui suoi libri.

"Devo essere arrivato in una città" valutò guardandosi intorno. Non vi erano rumori, non vi erano suoni, quella non era la Terra che si aspettava, non era la sua Terra.

Continuò a camminare per le vie deserte, evitando resti di una vita che non c'era non più. L'arma, un fucile di precisione a raggi laser, attaccata dietro le spalle e la sofferenza nel cuore.

Quando Kael aveva detto loro che li avrebbe mandati indietro di qualche anno si aspettava di vedere la Terra dei suoi libri, non l'ombra di essa. La delusione e la sofferenza iniziarono a farsi strada nella sua mente e nel suo cuore. D'un tratto cominciò a sentirsi soffocare, a sentirsi schiacciato al suolo dalla consapevolezza che la sua Terra non c'era, che ormai apparteneva al passato. Alzò gli occhi al cielo ed una volta celeste sporco entrò nel suo campo visivo. Era come se qualcuno lo avesse infangato, la luce del sole a stento riusciva a trapelare, lasciando tutto in una scura penombra.

Un rumore, poco distante da lui, attirò la sua attenzione. Sembrava una lattina caduta. Guardò verso il punto da cui proveniva e vide una lattina di Coca-Cola rotolare sulla strada deserta. Era simile a quelle che comprava lui da sempre, la sua bevanda preferita. Una delle poche bevande terrestri arrivate fino al suo pianeta. Si avvicinò chinandosi e la prese tra le mani osservandola, era vuota e schiacciata da un lato. Qualcosa al bordo del suo campo visivo si mosse ed Alex portò istintivamente una mano al fucile dietro la schiena. Era pronto a prenderlo e puntarlo contro la cosa che si stava muovendo ma ciò che vide lo fece paralizzare all'istante.

Davanti a lui, accovacciato e con espressione terrorizzata sul viso c'era un essere umano. Aveva i capelli biondi sporchi e lunghi, che gli ricadevano sugli occhi e sul volto emaciato. La bocca era ferita in più punti dove perle di sangue rappreso rimanevano attaccate alle labbra piene. Ciò che colpì Alex però furono gli occhi grandi e cerchiati di nero di un azzurro intenso, lo stesso colore del mare dei suoi libri.

Spostò la mano dall'arma e continuò a fissarlo, rimanendo accovacciato in modo da trovarsi alla stessa altezza del ragazzo. Non pensava ci fossero ancora essere umani, se ne erano andati tutti, così come aveva fatto suo padre. Questo c'era scritto nei suoi libri, eppure...

«Ciao» disse piano sperando di non spaventare il ragazzo che sembrava voler scappare da un momento all'altro.

Lui lo guardò fisso, senza rispondere. L'espressione terrorizzata lentamente si stava modificando in qualcos'altro. Sorpresa forse?

«Io mi chiamo Alex» continuò con lo stesso tono rassicurante.

Il ragazzo fissò lo sguardo in un punto dietro le sue spalle. Alex si girò e capì che stava fissando il fucile. Così lo prese e lo buttò lontano, rassicurando il ragazzo che non gli avrebbe fatto del male.

«Io sono Genn» sentì dire d'un tratto. La voce era un flebile sussurro.

«Genn. Mi piace il tuo nome. Tu vivi qui?» chiese non trovando nulla di meglio.

In risposta il biondino annuì. «Sei tu che hai fatto cadere la Coca-Cola?» chiese ancora, ricevendo in risposta un nuovo cenno d'assenso.

«Avevo sete» aggiunse infine il ragazzo.

«Io ne ho una se vuoi» propose di slancio. Prese una lattina dalla tasca della tuta che indossava e gliela porse.

Genn la guardò titubante, osservandola con curiosità e un pizzico di diffidenza.

«È la stessa, solo che questa viene da un altro pianeta»

Il biondo portò gli occhi nei suoi e poi di nuovo sulla lattina. Allungò una mano sporca e ferita come le labbra e la sfiorò appena.

«È fredda» disse più a sé stesso che all'altro.

«Bevi» lo incoraggiò Alex, guardandolo con curiosità prendere la lattina, rigirarsela un po' tra le mani e aprirla.

Quando bevve il primo sorso corrucciò il viso.

«Che c'è? Non è buona?»

«È diversa»

Alex lo guardò ancora, aspettando che continuasse. «È meno dolce e più sgasata» il biondo prese un altro sorso «È più dissetante però»

«Sono felice che vada bene ugualmente» disse Alex sorridendo e sedendosi.

Genn lo imitò, continuando a bere la bibita.

«Cos'hai sul petto?» gli chiese d'un tratto.

Alex si guardò istintivamente e notò i due apparecchi meccanici che aveva su ognuno dei pettorali. «Queste sono le Branchie» disse indicandoli. «Ci permettono di respirare su ogni pianeta in cui andiamo, basta settarle in modo appropriato»

Il biondo corrugò la fronte. «Non sei un umano?»

«Sì, ma vivo su un altro pianeta»

Genn inclinò la testa in una tacita richiesta di spiegazioni.

«Mio padre è umano, mia madre invece è del pianeta dove vivo. Io ho ereditato l'apparato respiratorio da mio padre. Quindi devo portare le Branchie per poter respirare dove vivo»

«Allora qui potresti respirare senza»

Alex rimase per un attimo senza parole. Non ci aveva pensato. Il ragazzo davanti a lui continuava a guardarlo. Poteva provare a respirare davvero sul suo pianeta. Suo padre gli aveva detto che l'aria sulla Terra non era più buona come quella di un tempo e che anzi a lungo andare li avrebbe uccisi, perché ormai era tossica. Ma Genn davanti a lui respirava normalmente e lo guardava in attesa che facesse o dicesse qualcosa. Rivolse lo sguardo di nuovo verso il suo petto e pianissimo portò una mano al petto spegnendo le Branchie.

Passò qualche instante e poi iniziò a sentir mancare l'aria nei polmoni, guardò Genn terrorizzato.

«Respira» gli disse lui sempre col tono flebile. «Prendi aria nei polmoni» e allargò il petto dopo aver aperto un poco la bocca.

Alex lo guardò stranito ma tentò di imitarlo. L'aria gli invase la bocca e poi scese in gola percorrendo il suo corpo fino ad arrivare ai polmoni che si riempirono facendogli alzare il petto, come aveva fatto Genn. L'aria aveva un sapore dolciastro, forte e penetrante. Ad Alex non piacque, ma sentire i suoi polmoni riempirsi lo lasciò senza parole. Non era come quando respirava grazie alle Branchie, era qualcosa di più viscerale. Buttò fuori l'aria con forza e la riprese velocemente riempiendo i polmoni finché non sentì la gabbia toracica dolergli leggermente. Continuò a farlo sotto lo sguardo incuriosito e divertito di Genn, le sue labbra erano atteggiate a formare un leggero sorriso e gli occhi erano socchiusi nell'atto di ridere.

«Non farlo troppe volte che...» aveva iniziato a dire il biondo, quando cominciò a sentire la sua testa girare. L'ultima volta che l'aveva sentita girare così era stato per un eccesso di alcool ad una festa dopo la scuola.

«Immagino sia troppo tardi» rise piano Genn vedendo l'espressione infastidita di Alex.

«È bellissimo. E strano. È normale che senta questo sapore in bocca?»

Il viso dell'altro perse la precedente allegria. «È dovuto all'inquinamento dell'aria. In realtà non dovresti respirarne troppa, potrebbe farti male. Riaccendi quei cosi che hai lì»

Alex notò qualcosa nel suo tono, possibile che fosse risentimento?

«E a te?»

Il biondo gli rivolse un'espressione confusa. «A te non fa male?» specificò allora.

Genn alzò le spalle. «Io ci sono nato qui, i miei polmoni si sono abituati a quest'aria» aveva tenuto lo sguardo basso.

«Genn, perché sei rimasto qui? Perché non sei emigrato come tutti gli altri?»

Gli occhi azzurri si conficcarono nei suoi, lo sguardo era penetrante, sembrava volesse leggergli dentro. Per un attimo scorse ira in fondo ai suoi occhi ma nello stesso istante Genn li distolse, iniziando a giocare con un filo dei pantaloni sdruciti.

«Quindi non lo sai»

«Cosa?»

«Come è avvenuta la Grande Migrazione»

«Sì, me lo ha raccontato mio padre. Quando l'umanità si è accorta che la Terra non poteva più sopperire ai suoi bisogni si è messa in contatto con l'Unità Intergalattica Per il Controllo delle Specie ed è stata trasferita»

«Già» disse afflitto guardando basso. «Non c'era posto per tutti. Eravamo davvero tanti a quell'epoca»

Alex strinse gli occhi non capendo a pieno ciò che l'altro gli stava dicendo. Genn sospirò, sembrava che parlare di quell'argomento gli costasse una grande fatica.

«All'inizio si era data la priorità alle famiglie con bambini piccoli, agli infermi, alle donne incinte. Ma più le persone emigravano, più ci si rendeva conto che non ci sarebbe stato posto per tutti. I più potenti iniziarono a prevaricare i più deboli. Chi aveva soldi e prestigio emigrava, gli altri venivano messi in coda ad attendere una salvezza che non sarebbe mai arrivata. Mia madre era giovane e ancora non sapeva di essere incinta, quindi non riuscì a passare con le prime tornate di migranti. Quando lo scoprì era ormai troppo tardi. L'ultima navetta partì e nessuno tornò indietro a riprenderci» si fermò. Non aveva alzato lo sguardo neanche per un attimo.

Alex era senza parole. In nessun libro aveva mai letto quella storia, suo padre non gliel'aveva mai raccontata. Possibile che Genn si stesse prendendo gioco di lui?

Guardò il volto del ragazzo davanti a lui ed ogni dubbio si dissolse. Non stava mentendo. Lo vedeva, lo percepiva. Si fidava.

«All'inizio non era stato tanto male. La vita era continuata più o meno com'era prima. Man mano che le risorse finivano, man mano che ci rendevamo conto che la Terra non ci avrebbe più sfamato la situazione si aggravò, però. Iniziammo a vivere alla giornata. Rubando ad altri per non morire di fame. La gente cominciò ad ammalarsi e così anche mia madre. Morì che avevo 10 anni. Da quel giorno vivo da solo, mi sposto in cerca di cibo e per scappare dai cacciatori di Safari»

Lo stomaco di Alex ebbe un sussulto.

«Che c'è? Stai bene?» chiese l'altro allarmato.

«I cacciatori di Safari? Perché scappi da loro?»

«Preferisco non farmi uccidere» rise amaramente.

«Ma perché? Perché loro sparano a te?»

Genn lo guardò confuso. «Non sai neanche questo?»

Il viso di Alex dovette parlare per lui perché Genn emise un fischio. «Non sai proprio nulla tu. I cacciatori di Safari vanno in giro per le galassie e attraverso il tempo in cerca di prede più o meno rare. Noi umani moriremo in ogni caso un giorno, è una questione di tempo. Alcuni si fanno uccidere apposta, stanchi di questa vita»

Alessio era schifato, deluso ed incazzato per la tranquillità con la quale Genn stava raccontando la cosa.

«È inutile che fai quella faccia. È così è basta. E non puoi giudicare quelli che si fanno uccidere, non sai cosa vuol dire fare questa vita» il tono era scorbutico e contrariato, di chi sapeva che non poteva cambiare la sua condizione.

Alex rimase per qualche minuto in silenzio, incapace di metabolizzare tutte le informazioni che aveva raccolto sino a quel momento.

«Perché non vi salvano? Ormai dovremmo avere posto in altri pianeti. Perché non organizzano un'altra migrazione»

Genn lo guardò pensieroso. «Gap spazio temporale» ripose infine «Credo che nell'anno in cui vivi tu noi siamo già tutti morti e prima non c'era spazio»

Ad Alex sembrò mancare l'aria, nonostante la Branchie segnassero il coretto funzionamento. Rimase in silenzio, incapace di proferire parola o di formulare un qualsiasi pensiero che avesse senso logico.

«So che sei uno di loro» sussurrò infine Genn, attirando la sua attenzione. «Ho riconosciuto il fucile» continuò adocchiando l'arma che Alessio aveva buttato poco più in là.

Alex continuava a non avere nulla da dire ma un pensiero strisciante prese a farsi spazio tra tutti quelli che ora affollavano la sua mente.

«Va bene anche se mi uccidi» disse infine Genn. «Almeno ho bevuto la mia ultima Coca-Cola» disse alzando la lattina che stringeva ancora in mano.

Alex puntò i suoi occhi in quelli del biondo. L'azzurro servì a schiarirgli le idee.

«Ti porto con me» disse semplicemente. Non appena pronunciò quelle parole seppe che erano vere. Che era quello che voleva fare. La Terra era tutto il contrario di ciò che si era aspettato. Del mare non aveva visto neanche l'ombra se non il colore negli occhi del ragazzo che aveva di fronte. Non poteva fare nulla per il suo pianeta, ma poteva fare qualcosa per Genn.

«Non dire stronzate»

«Sono serio. Non ti lascio qui. Ti farò guarire e ti procurerò delle Branchie per respirare...»

«Anche se volessi non riusciresti mai a procurare tutto il necessario e poi è un'idea stupida...»

«Rispondi solo sì o no»

«Eh?!»

«Vuoi venire con me?» il viso e l'animo di chi avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa.

«Sì».

*

Erano passati cinque anni da quando Alex aveva preso parte al suo primo ed ultimo Safari. Passò il badge che apriva la porta di casa stanco per il lavoro ed un ragazzo mingherlino, dai capelli biondi gli si buttò addosso.

«Ben tornato, amore» disse felice.

Alex lo baciò contento ricambiando il saluto e stringendolo per i fianchi. Infine si staccò appena per guardarlo negli occhi azzurri che erano ormai diventati il suo mare personale.


End file.
